


Open me up

by Sildurin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Appreciation, Keith wants it hard, M/M, Needy Keith, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiro does so, Slight Fingerfucking, Stripping, rubbing over clothes, self rubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: They just need it. I don't think there is much more to say..





	Open me up

Keith pulled at Shiro's jacket, desperately trying to get it off of the buff body in front of him. Shiro was eager to let him, helped him eventually. He threw the piece of useless cloth on the ground, to the pile where the hard shells of their armous already had found their way, and grabbed Keith's arm hardly, the other hand searching for a grip on his jaw to press his lips against Keith's, hard and wanting. They'd waited too long already.

Keith answered the kiss with pleasure. He let out a small moan while gasping for air.

"Shiro." His voice trembled already.

"What is it, Keith?" Shiro grinned devilish, his eyes turned dark as he observed how Keith was squirming in his grip. "Tell me, Keith. What do you want?"

Keith bit his lower lip while he tried to scoot even closer to Shiro's chest. His arm was still in the iron grip of the bigger man, but his other was free and he reached between them for the Shiro's groin. "This," he whispered, a dark lust swinging within his tone. "I want this," he said while stroking the growing heavy bulge in Shiro's pants. "Give me all of it but quickly."

Shiro smiled, this time his eyes got a bit softer as he saw how desperately his boyfriend wanted him.

"We'll get there, Keith." He leaned a bit closer and pressed soft kisses on lips and cheeks, until he went a bit harder, biting the earlope and pulling a bit. Keith grip grew stronger, releasing a moan from both of them.

"Now, to bed." Shiro grunted.

Keith nodded and went ahead, pulling Shiro at his wrist with him until they stood in front of the soft mattress. Keith reached up again and tried to kiss Shiro once more, but Shiro ducked down his head while he reached under Keith's shirt. Big and callous hands scooted over a trained stomach as they pulled the texture upwards. He yanked the shirt and freed Keith's chest. Back onto skin, he moved his fingers up until he reached a perked up nipple. He took it between two fingers and drew circles around it. Keith gasped and grabbed for Shiro's arms to get a grip onto something.

"Shi...Shiro, there is..."

"Good?" Shiro smiled. "Tell me, Keith, does it feel good?"

Keith nodded and tilted is head as Shiro started to fondle his other nipple as well, twisting it a bit. Keith cried out, fingernails digging into Shiro's arm. The bigger man leaned down to entangle Keith into a deep hot kiss. Keith lost himself in the touch, gasped and sighed as Shiros twisted his nipples and licked into his mouth, enclosing his tongue with his own thick one.

"Not...enough, Shiro. Please, I..."

"Alright." Shiro released him just to press his hands against Keith's shoulder. A defined movement and Keith felt himself thrown onto the mattress behind him. He tried to scoot up a bit using his elbows.

"Now, look," Shiro commanded. He still stood in front of him. He made sure that Keith wasn't moving and started to undress himself. Keith swallowed hard. He watched with dry mouth how Shiro got rid of his shirt, revealing a firm stomach and broad chest. A trail of pube started softly below the navel and disappeared into the shorts. Shiro went slow and Keith knew it was on purpose. But he enjoyed this. While his boyfriend was occupied with opening the zipper of his pants, Keith reached down with one arm and cupped his own dick through the clothes they used to wear below the armour. He stroked it to release some of the pressure which had grown up and tried to suppress his moans with the other hand, biting his own fingers. He felt his cock growing even more while he watched Shiro undoing himself.

"You don't say anything," Shiro stated. He removed the last bit until he stood bare in front of the black haired man and looked up. "Like what you see?" He chuckled as he saw what Keith was doing and raised his brows. "Now…," he whispered, the dark lust was back in his eyes.

"A-always," Keith stammered as an answer, Shiro's mind was already elsewhere. Keith tried to find his voice again but couldn't let go of his dick.

Shiro grinned. He came closer and leaned over Keith, his prosthetic arm giving him support. He grabbed Keith's working hand and put it above his boyfriend's head where he hold it with the warm metal fingers. Then he went back again, trailed down Keith's stomach to reach the exposed dick through the thin texture and rubbed it slowly. Keith squirmed due to the touch and bit his fingers.

"Come one, Keith. I want to hear you. Give me your cute voice."

Keith gasped for air but he gave in and removed his fingers from the sheets to reach for Shiro's face instead. He stroke down the egdy chin, a soft glimmer in his eyes.

"Shiro," he whispered and sighed as Shiro kissed his temple but didn't stop stroking him. He put Keith's dick between his index and middle finger and went from the base to the head, again and again. Keith couldn't suppress his moans anymore and actually didn't want to. As he felt his sensitivity loosing to the touch he gasped and sighed and threw his head to the side as he let out all the small voices Shiro loved.

"Yeah, Keith. That's it, let me hear everything you have to give." He kissed the squirming man below him where his mouth could reach. Then he retracted his hand from Keith's dick, releasing a disappointed groan. "Come here," he said. He sat up a bit and gave Keith enough space to move free. As they both were upright, he guided Keith onto his lap and between his thighs. His own dick had grown quite a bit thanks to Keith's doing and stood up against his stomach. He heard Keith's gulping as he stared at it. "Onto my legs, Keith. That's even better."

Keith nodded and came even closer. He wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and pressed his face against scarred skin and collarbone. Keith felt how Shiro seated him where he wanted him. Their thighs were touching now, Keith's thinner ones over Shiro's thicker, their dicks laid against each other and their chests were aligned.

Shiro stroked Keith's back, starting at the shoulder and going down slowly, caressing the muscles and spine.

"Keith," he sighed, pressing his nose into the dark hair. He pulled his boyfriend even closer to his chest and enjoyed this for a moment, where they embraced each other, smelling the scent of the other man.

"Shiro, I..." Keith said quietly. Shiro felt how the smaller man scooted down an arm and grabbed their dicks. "I need you, y'know? I said that."

"Yes, Keith. I remember. Please, go on." Shiro grunted as Keith started to stroke both of them. Shiro was thick and bigger than Keith's so it was a bit difficult to wrap his hand around both. Shiro enjoyed the pleasure until he wanted to return the favour. His hands caressed down Keith's back once more until they reached two soft and round cheeks. He grabbed Keith's ass tenderly at first. Then he pulled the cheeks slightly to the sides. He slid one hand down, searching for the puckered hole. He touched the rim, releasing a small gasp from Keith.

"The lube is..."

"I know, Keith. Got it." Shiro grabbed for the small bottle beneath the sheets with his other hand. He opened it with his prosthetic fingers and poured some gel-like fluid onto his palm. Then he got back to work. He opened up the cheeks once more with one hand while he scooted his legs beneath Keith so that he could pull them to the sides to create more space. Keith still had wrapped his hand around their dicks but the movement became slower as Shiro lowered his finger again to touch his hole.

When Shiro inserts one finger, he felt resistance at first but soon Keith relaxed and he could go furher. He kept moving until Keith was ready for a second finger. When he pushed another finger in, Keith stopped stroking and clinged onto Shiro.

"It's okay, Keith. Just relax, yeah?"

Keith nodded, his moaning mouth pressed against Shiro's clavicle.

Shiro slid his fingers in and out, releasing squichy sounds but non of them cared. Keith started even to push himself even further on them.

"Hurry, Shiro. I….want you. I..."

"Okay, Keith." Shiro retracted his fingers and pushed Keith down onto the mattress again. He recognised in which desperate state the younger man was in. Precum was dripping over Keith's stomach and onto the sheets, his hands glistened and his mouth hang open. Keith reached out for Shiro and Shiro took his boyfriend's hand while stabilising himself with the other. He bowed down over the slim strong man, shoving one arm below his hip to pull Keith closer.

He lined himself up with Keith's entrance and put some more lube on his dick, stroking it firmly to spread it all over. He hissed at the touch and didn't do it much longer. Instead, he scooted closer and pressed the tip against Keith's rim. Keith tried to pull Shiro closer in order to get his dick inside as soon as possibble but he didn't have enough strength anymore.

"I'll do it, Keith. You just lay there." Shiro murmured. He pushed himself forward and the head disapperaed into Keith. It took a lot of willpower to not just start thrusting but to let Keith adjust to the stretch instead. He waited until Keith nodded and he pushed further inside. Slow and steady until he was buried up to the hilt.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Keith whispered. "But, Shiro… Don't hold back. I just...need this, so do as you please."

Shiro swallowed hard as he looked into Keith's serious face. He nodded slowly.

"Alright," he said and started thrusting. He went slow at first to not hurt Keith but soon his boyfriend complained.

"Faster," he ordered with his familiar raspy voice, one hand pulling at Shiro's hand. "Give me what you have, Shiro. Harder, please."

Shiro hesitated for just a second. He was sure that Keith could take it and so he did as he was commanded.

He fastened his pace until the sound of flesh slamming against each other became louder. With a lot of force he pushed his cock deep down and back again.

Keith's moans grew louder. His arms lay somewhere around his body, fingers grabbing the sheets below him, Shiro's name on his lips and saliva dripping from his mouth. Shiro wished that this would last forever but as he buried himself deeper inside the tight hole the pressure in his groin grew.

He pulled Keith some more further onto his legs which made Keith moan even louder.

"Deep, so deep," he hissed powerless, head laying helplessly on the sheets.

"Too much? Keith?" Shiro grunted. He barely could speak anymore.

"No...'s fine. More. Open me up, Shiro. Go deeper... an' harder, please."

Shiro's voice faded. He put both of his hands on Keith's hip and hold onto this angle which made Keith releasing these sweet moans which made Shiro's dick throbbing and hot.

Keith threw his head one more until he reached for his own dick. But Shiro was faster. He grabbed the hot cock, wrapped his fingers close around it and stroked it. He heard that Keith was close and put his thumb on the head, rubbing only where he knew his boyfriend would like it. Keith screamed deeply and white cum shooted up onto his stomach, covering Shiro's finger.

Shiro would have like to go on forever but he felt his climax rising. He grunted deep down in his throat as he came. He kept on thrusting inside Keith as he rode out his orgasm.

Shiro sighed as he pulled out and laid down beneath Keith before kissing his cheek softly.

"Was good," Keith whispered. He glanced to the bigger man and a tired smile formed on his lips. "You were good. As always."

"Just because of you." Shiro's chest still felt tight and he tried to breath more air.

"I think we're goin' in circles here."

Shiro laughed quietly. "Maybe." He paused a bit. "Shall I… clean you?"

"Not yet. Just...lay here with me."

Shiro felt Keith's fingers grabbing for his hand and took it. The warmth he felt filled his whole body.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)  
> [writing blog](https://cheesy-sheith.tumblr.com/)  
>  Feel free to message me! :)


End file.
